Music connects us
by Etudes
Summary: ‘SISTER? Did you just said sister Tono? She’s your sister?’ shouted the twins. Does Tamaki really have a sister? What will he do when things aren't really what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

A/N My first fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoy it. And so here we go…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Music connects us**

Chapter 1

Soothing piano sounds travel throughout the school corridor. It was seven in the evening. The school was empty. No one was around except this adolescence. Tears poured out of her navy blue eyes. Ruining her perfectly put on makeup. 'Who cares what they think?' those are the words mumbled though her mouth every now and then. Little does she know that through the slightly opened door, were two navy blue eyes like hers staring at her

'I care, Hazel. I truly care' said the owner of those two fabulous-to-die for eyes.

Two months later…

' I'm not your doll, Hikaru.' protested Haruhi as Hikaru was forcing her down this strapless gown.

'But Haruhi, think of this logically' said Kaoru who was trying to be the hero of the day. 'With this dress, you could even pick out a date with the shadow king. Or even maybe… the emotionless Mori-senpai'.

'But Kaoru, Hikaru, I'm perfectly fine with wearing a tuxedo to this Host club anniversary thing. And think of this LOGICALLY Kaoru, everyone is supposed to think that I'm a guy. I can't pay of my debts if I started running around with a gown!' protested Haruhi even further.

'My Haruhi, I thought you're smarter than that. Many of your customers requested that you wear a gown to this particular event.' Said Kyouya suddenly joining the conversation.

'The whole Hollywood red-carpet event is contagious you know, Haruhi.' Said Kaoru 'And so here's the latest vintage gown our mom designed.' Sang the twins in unison.

'Does this have anything to do with me?' thought Haruhi.

Just as Hikaru was putting the final touches onto his "mannequin" , comes in the Host King, Tamaki.

'Ah!! My beautiful daughter! You look gorgeous! Absolutely stunning. Why, I will willingly be your knight in shining armour. I will protect you from the wrath of the dragon, the cruelness of the sea, the….' Retorted Tamaki while frantically hugging Haruhi until she's nearly out of breath.

'Ta-ma-ki se-n-pa-i…let go' gasped Haruhi.

'Oh my, my dear daughter, is this dress too tight for you? I will get your brothers to fix this' said Tamaki enthusiastically.

'Tono, it's your fault to squeeze her until she nearly died. We have nothing to do with it' said the twins while shaking their shoulders.

Just as Tamaki Suoh and the Hiitachin twins are quarrelling among themselves. Come in a blonde haired girl. She walked pass the hosts, not minded by the hosts charm, until she reaches the piano at the far end of the room. She took what seems like a piano score and just walked out of the room without saying anything.

' Hazel Clement. Family background unknown. If my research prove to be correct, she have just jump started her career as a composer after winning the New Age Composition competition.' Stated Kyouya before anyone could open their mouth to ask.

'Ask Tamaki for a more detailed information. I too would like to know Tamaki' continued Kyouya typing away in his laptop, without looking up at any of his fellow host members.

'I..I..I don't know what you mean mom' stammered Tamaki.

'Awww come on Tono , what are you hiding away from us?' asked the twins mischievously.

'Wah! Tamaki is hiding something away from us' screamed Hani after entering the room and noticing what was happening.

'I..I..I am not hiding anything…I never hide anything from my fellow Host members..' said Tamaki still defending his ground.

'Who is she Tamaki-senpai?' ask Haruhi with those big brown eyes staring back at him. Tamaki, whose will power is always weak against those pair of chocolate brown eyes starting to mumbled something that sounded like Easter.

'Easter?' chorus the twins and Hani together forming what seems like a voice trio. 'Not Easter my fellow knights, it's sis….er…' Tamaki suddenly covered his mouth after he uttered the last word. Even so he was too late…

'SISTER!! Did you just said sister Tono? She's your sister?' shouted the twins.

'I though you're the only child, Tama' said Hani innocently.

Kyouya just pushed back his glasses. Mori just merely raised an eyebrow. And Haruhi just stared at Tamaki curiously.

' I never said that she was my sister. I only said sister' screamed Tamaki.

The Host King then picked up his bag and stormed out of the room. Leaving the other hosts clueless as can be.

'It actually made sense if that girl was Tamaki's sister. They both have the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.' Said Hani.

'But..Tamaki is always an only child. Even if she's his sister, that would mean the chairman have been hiding her existence.' Said Haruhi.

' The business world society would be interested in this young girl. Who would be the next Suoh heir?' said the youngest of the Ootoris'.

The hosts just merely stood there and stared at the door that their king has just slammed.

**Meanwhile….**

'Wait! Hazel!' panted Tamaki while trying to catch up to the silhouette of the young blonde hair girl.

'What is it? I have no time to spare talking to you' said the young girl, with her cold piercing blue navy eyes staring back at Tamaki Suoh.

'Are you indeed my sister as what father say so?' demanded Tamaki.

'I am no sister of yours. If you have noticed my surname is Clement while yours is Suoh. How on earth can we be siblings?' said Hazel coldly.

'Even so, we both have the same blonde hair and the same pair of blue eyes' Tamaki argued back.

'How naïve can you be? In this world there's plentiful of people with blonde hair and blue eyes' said Hazel impatiently.'You want to know about my identity? Ask the chairman. He holds answer to your questions. But mind you, you may not like it as do I' continued Hazel.

'That means my father have something to do with this? What is it?' demanded Tamaki once again.

'That's why I said ask the chairman. I don't have the heart to talk about it' said Hazel, tears suddenly appeared in her crystal blue eyes.

Hazel then gives Tamaki the rare smile of hers. She then walk away, humming to the tune of some unknown song to Tamaki.

'Her smile reminds me a lot of mother….what do we have in common?' pondered Tamaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Finally! Club activities are over' chorused the twins.

'Yeah, I want to go home now. There's a sale in the supermarket near by' commented Haruhi.

'Let's go home Takashi. More cakes, more cakes, more cakes!' screamed Hani.

'Why has Tamaki skipped club activities today? We suffer incredible loss without that idiot here' commented Kyouya angrily while banging his fingers onto his laptop.

'Yeah, Tono requested for a masquerade day and suddenly he doesn't show up. How rude' said Hikaru.

'Maybe he's too busy with that new blonde hair girl. By the way, what class is she in?' ask Kaoru.

'Class 1-A' said Haruhi.

'Eh! She's in our class and we didn't notice anything?' shouted the twins.

'Well, you guys are always fooling around and didn't notice her sitting in a corner by herself. Though when I tried to strike up a conversation, she just gave me small nod and continued to look out the window' said Haruhi while packing her bag, ready for her 'midnight' grocery shopping.

'In other words, she's similar to Mori-senpai' said Kaoru.

'Maybe, or she just uninterested with Haruhi. That's unacceptable!' said Hikaru dramatically.

'Aren't you all going home now?' ask Kyouya.

'We are, how about you senpai?' ask Haruhi back.

'I have some research to do' answered Kyouya while pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

'I don't want to be a part of this' thought the entire host club members and hurried home before they would get involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouya smirked and shifted his work to a dark corner of the room. He sat there for a moment and then the door opened. 'Just as I expected' thought Kyouya.

Hazel came in and she looked around. When she found that the room was empty, she then smiled and walked towards the piano. Her smile radiated throughout the whole room. Kyouya was stunned by her smile and thought that it was familiar but pushed the thought that he had met her before out of his mind.

A calming song then snapped Kyouya out of his thoughts.

'That song…it seems familiar too' thought Kyouya.

Kyouya then focused his mind, trying to make out where have he heard of this song.

After awhile, ' Wait, isn't that the song Tamaki always plays?' whispered Kyouya.

The piano sound lingers at Kyouya's mind. 'How does she know this song? Isn't this the song Tamaki composed for his mom? How does she know this song?' pondered Kyouya.

After what seems like ages, Hazel finally stop playing. She then looked up at the ceiling and said 'Mom. I miss you. But it seems like he doesn't' She then started sobbing.

'Who's 'he'?' thought Kyouya.

As Kyouya pondered on his new discovery. Hazel left the room without noticing that she had forgotten about her bag.

Her bag perks up Kyouya's curiosity and he picked up her bag. An ordinary bag, but it seems heavy. Without hesitant, Kyouya opened up the bag and rummage through it. Not before long, he wished he haven't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming soon…chapter 2. I will try to update as fast as possible so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the review. Really appreciated it. Oh, and I'm so sorry for my terrible usage of grammar. I will try to do better this time. As for updating, I will try to update as soon as possible, but do note that it will not be that often since I'm quite busy now with school. Anyways here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Music connects us**

Chapter 2

Summer holidays have just started…

Hikaru answered his cell phone, irritated. Why? Firstly, it is 7 in the morning, Saturday morning, and he's on holiday. Secondly, he had to be woken up by the voice of the so-called 'king'.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Let's go to this mega duper sale. Meet you there." Tamaki exclaimed excitedly while he hanged up his phone to call the other members.

"Who was that, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru tiredly.

"Tono." Hikaru replied impatiently and went back to sleep.

"What did he want?" pressed Kaoru, even though it's clearly visible that he's still tired.

"Some sale." Hikaru mumbled.

"Don't you want to go?" asked Kaoru.

"….."

"Okay Hikaru, whatever you say." Kaory answered to the sleeping Hikaru. He then too went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, let's meet at the supermarket. There's a sale going on. This is a golden opportunity to gain first hand commoner's knowledge!" Tamaki exclaimed once more while he hanged up immediately after that sentence.

"Weee! Let's go to the supermarket." Hani shouted, full of enthusiasm.

Mori raised an eyebrow then it turned into a frown. " Which supermarket?"

"Erm, I don't know." Hani answered, after noticing the tiny little problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamaki, an insane person, then speed dialled Kyouya Ootori.

"beep…beep….beep. The person you called is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

"Kyouya! I know you're sleeping but you have to wake up! It's an emergency. Meetme at the supermarket!" shouted Tamaki._ "There, that's ought to do it. If it's an emergency then he will come for sure." _Tamaki thought.

Tamaki then headed straight to the supermarket, thinking what a day they will have experiencing the wonderful joy of buying things dirt-cheap.

An hour later…

"_Where's everyone? I did said meet me at the supermarket." _Tamaki thought. _"Maybe they got lost on the way. But that's impossible. It's impossible for a driver not to know where's the supermarket. The local supermarket with the absolute super duper sale now!" _As Tamaki ponders on the reason why his fellow host club members are late, something caught the attention of Tamaki Suoh. A person who does what exactly a host members a do, put a smile onto a woman's face. But instead of woman, this person puts a smile onto children's face. Tamaki have spotted a real life clown. _"I have only read them in story books." Tamaki thought_ childishly_. " This is the first time I've seen a real life clown up close!" _Tamaki then ran towards the clown. Once up close, Tamaki got frighten. _"What a thick make up!"_ thought Tamaki. "Scary!" shouted Tamaki out loud.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi who have just noticed Tamaki.

"Oh, my daughter. You're here." Tamaki said embarrassed.

"You haven't answered my question yet, senpai. What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi again.

"Oh, I am here to witness the historical event of a super sale in a supermarket." Said Tamaki who have miraculously recovers from his embarrassing moment.

"Okay, then where's the others?" asked a curious Haruhi.

"I don't know." Tamaki replied bluntly. "I did informed them that there's going to be a sale at the supermarket." Continued Tamaki.

"Well, why don't you call Kyouya-senpai? He will inform the rest for you."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Tamaki. Tamaki called Kyouya's cell but couldn't reach him. So Tamaki called the Ootori house phone and have Fuyumi to answer it.

"May I have Kyouya on the line?" asked Tamaki politely.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but didn't he tell you? He went to France. He didn't say why though." Said Fuyumi.

"Eh!! He went to France?" shouted Tamaki, shocked.

"Yes, he did. I would like to know why too." Fuyumi sighed.

"I will find out for you." Tamaki said, suddenly forgetting about the shocking news he just received, wanting to make Fuyumi feel better.

"Oh, you don't need to go through the trouble…"

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Tamaki assured her.

"But…"

"Okay, I got to go on a mission now. Thanks for telling me the location of Kyouya. Bye." Said Tamaki and then he hanged up.

"I have to go now Haruhi. But I promise to accompany you once more to this majestic event." Tamaki said while waving his hands goodbye to Haruhi.

"_Did I ask him to accompany me before?"_ thought Haruhi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamaki stopped by the Hiitachin mansion. He knocked on the grand door. After a moment, a butler was standing in front of him. "How may I help you, sir?" asked the butler.

"I'm here to meet the twins!" shouted Tamaki.

"Tono," said one.

"Don't shout." Said the other.

"Don't act so free now, Kyouya has been abducted! By alien from France!"

"Alien!" shouted both in unison.

"Yes! If not Kyouya won't go to France." Shouted Tamaki even louder.

"What makes you say so, Tono?" chorus the twins.

"My intuition!" screamed Tamaki.

"…."

"Intuition?"

"Yes, intuition."

"Looks like we have a new game!" exclaimed Kaoru happily.

"The what's Kyouya up to game!" finished Hikaru.

"Okay then, this is what we got to do." Tamaki told his plan excitedly in whispers that hardly could be heard by others except for the twins.

In France…

"_Argh, it's been four days and I still can't find prove!" _Kyouya thought_. "How long do I need to find evidence for my discoveries?"_ Kyouya then pulled out a photo. A blonde hair girl hugging what seems likes her son. Kyouya pushed up his spectacles. _"This is obviously Tamaki and his mother. Then, what about this_ _picture?"_ Kyouya pulled out another photo. This time, Tamaki's mother is hugging another teenager. Hazel Clement. _"This is disturbing. All I know is after Tamaki's departure to Japan, his mother have just disappeared. How is this Clement related to Tamaki? The date of the picture taken is after Tamaki have left France. The name Clement is not familiar at all in the business world. I can't get a piece of information about her. This is interesting; chances are big that she's Tamaki's sister. The question is how? I need more time. And this diary of hers aren't helping me in this case."_

While Kyouya sat in a high standard café, typing some unknown information into his mysterious laptop, his driver, Tachibana inspected the surrounding area. Things were normal. No commotion, no suspicious people around. "_Why did the young master wanted to come here? Why did he ask me to keep a look out for this girl named Hazel Clement? Most of all, she look a lot like Master Suoh. Something smells fishy. Oh never mind, my job is to keep the young master safe…" _As Tachibana was about to retire to the limousine; he spotted a young French girl. Nothing special about her except for the fact that she was the girl Kyouya Ootori demanded Tachibana to 'scout' for. "_Wait, I have to verify her identity first before I could report it to the young master." _Tachibana thought.

Tachibana then walked towards the girl.

"Miss, could I have a word with you?" Tachibana asked politely.

"Yeah, sure. How may I help you?" she replied back with a sweet smile on her face.

"_Reminds me a lot of Tamaki." _"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Erm, why? You look a lot like a cop. did I do something wrong?'

"No, no. I'm not a cop nor did you commit a crime. It's just…just that" Tachibana stammered.

"Just that the young black haired boy sitting over there asked you to?"

"…How…how did you know?" Tachibana said in between expression of shock.

"Just some research I did." Hazel smiled. "So, I will be doing you a favour by reporting myself to him right?"

All Tachibana could do at that point is nod.

"Alright then. So I shall take my leave now." Hazel smiled, genuinely.

"Hey, do you care for some company?" Hazel asked. "You're sitting here all alone, so I thought that you might need someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really occupied now." Kyouya answered impatiently without taking a look at who is it that dared disturb him during his work.

"Oh, but I could help you unravel all of the mysteries." Hazel continued to smile.

At this point, Kyouya looked up at the person that had just dragged his attention away from his laptop.

"Oh, it's you. I thought that you would show up here." Kyouya smirked while pushing up his glasses.

"I knew that you would come here too." Hazel replied, taking a seat.

"Why aren't I surprise."?

"That's because you always do your homework."

"If that's the case, you could help me complete my homework by explaining to me what's your relationship with Tamaki?" Kyouya said, looking at her in the eyes with the piercing serious expression. "You should notice by now, I know more than you think I know."

"Of course I notice, if not I wouldn't be here talking to you. Give me back the pictures you have stolen and my diary."

"I prefer not to use the word stolen. The term found will be more appropriate." Kyouya grinned. "After all, it was left in the third music room."

"It's stealing." Hazel said between gritted teeth. "Give me back my belongings." Hazel demanded in a soft tone.

"Let's strike a deal then."

"What kind of deal?"

"Lets see, I give you back your belongings, then you must tell me the truth I seek, and after that, leave Ouran high."

"What makes you think I will comply to this ridiculous deal?" Hazel said in disbelief.

"Well firstly, you should know how powerful the Ootori Empire is. And opposing us will be a huge mistake in your life." Kyouya said monotonously. Obvious that he had been using these sentences for a long time. "Your new profound career could be at stake."

"That's more of a threat." Hazel said enraged.

"That's how the way life works. So are you going to agree to this deal?"

Hazel thought for a while. Thinking of all of the possibilities that could happen. _Should I take the risk? Telling him the truth can be suicidal. But what's there to lose? I never wanted to attend Ouran High anyways. Wait! How can I be so selfish? This person here is a close friend of Tamaki. I may not like Tamaki Suoh, but that doesn't give me the rights to hurt him…._

As Hazel debated with herself, Kyouya observed her closely. _"She's thinking too much, is the thing that I want to know that much of a top secret?"_ thought Kyouya. _That idiot Tamaki better be grateful to me when I come back with news that he wants to know._

"So what's it going to be?" Kyouya asked Hazel with a calm expression. "Deal?"

"Alright, deal." Hazel sighed. " But you will not like it."

"I never like things much anyways." Kyouya smirked, happy with the decision that Hazel made.

"Your theory is right. I'm Tamaki Suoh's sister." Hazel said looking away to the distance.

* * *

Chapter 3 is not coming soon I'm afraid. School exams are around the corner. I will try to update as soon as my exams are over. Until then, enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Ouran High School Host club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the review. I do hope that my grammar shows some improvement. Exams are finally over (yay!), so updates may be faster than usual. Though again no promises on how fast I may update. Anyhow, here's chapter 3. Enjoy:)

**Music connects us**

Chapter 3

"Just as I figured, you are indeed Tamaki's sister. But how?" Kyouya asked with much interest.

"I'm his sister. What more is there to explain?" Hazel replied impatiently.

"Like the fact that I don't know you even existed until you suddenly make your name famous in the music industry."

"That's because I'm a commoner." Hazel said monotonously. "You can't actually get much information on a commoner right?"

"In a way that's not true. Trust me; you don't know how much information I can get from the simplest commoner I've ever met." Kyouya said thinking of Haruhi. "Anyways, based on my research, Tamaki and you shared the same mother. Do you share the same father?"

"Why are you so interested to know the identity of my father?"

"Don't question me. Just answer my entire question and you could have all your belongings back." Kyouya said while waving Hazel's precious diary in the air.

"Fine. My father is chairman Suoh." Hazel said with much irritation.

The words of Hazel Clement sent a shocking wave to Kyouya. At this point, the famous shadow king who always wears a mask is finally showing emotions. Shock. Shock was clearly written on his face. Even Hazel who was blackmailed by Kyouya, managed to smirk in victory. Hoping that this tiny detail will change the shadow king's mind in wanting to know the truth.

"Caught you off guard?" Hazel smiled.

"Yes, you certainly did." Kyouya said regaining his calm composure again. "But how is that possible?"

"Didn't you learn science? Babies are made…"

"Yes, yes I know how there are made. What I meant was how is it possible that chairman Suoh is your father?" Kyouya asked with full curiosity. "If he's your father, then you wouldn't be calling yourself a commoner."

"Chairman Suoh may be my father, but that doesn't make me someone."

"It does. Do you know how influential is the Suoh Empire?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course I know. But if the leader of Suoh Empire doesn't acknowledge me, then I'm back to square one. A nobody." Hazel said sadly.

Her words stung Kyouya_. Her condition is a bit similar to mine. Not acknowledged by our own fathers. Hmmm this is getting interesting._

"How do you know that he doesn't acknowledge you? He love and acknowledge Tamaki as the illegible heir to his business even though Tamaki's grandmother is against it."

"That's because he wouldn't even want me to inherit the name Suoh." Hazel said, tears forming in her eyes. "He didn't even want me from the start." Once saying this, Hazel broke down in front of the shadow king.

Kyouya was then speechless. _What does she meant by that? He doesn't want her form the start? Chairman Suoh loves Tamaki's mom very much and if she's their daughter, he should love her as much as he loves Tamaki. And how could Tamaki not know that this is his sister? Since Hazel jumped a grade, that makes Tamaki and her have two years difference in age. Tamaki and she should have spent their childhood days together. How on earth did that idiot not know that this teary eyes girl in front of me is his sister?_

"Do you want a drink?" Kyouya asked politely, choosing the correct words to say. "You look like you need a moment to calm down."

"…Ye..Yes please." Hazel said in between sobs.

"Alright then."

Kyouya then called the waiter over and ordered an extra thick cappuccino. After the waiter has taken his order, Kyouya turned his attention back to the fragile girl in front of him.

"Here, wipe your face." Kyouya said while handing her a handkerchief.

Hazel accepted the handkerchief gratefully and blew her nose with it. "Wow, silk. Is it necessary?" Hazel laughed then continued. "Where did the cold hearted Kyouya Ootori went to?" Hazel asked, smiling.

"Oh, he's still here." Kyouya said while pointing his heart with his index finger. "It's just that Tamaki have instilled the concept of being compassionate with a woman into me." Said Kyouya irritatedly.

"Is he that nice of a person?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "You should know. He's your brother."

"But I don't. I never have a friendly conversation with him before."

"And why is that?"

"I don't really know." Hazel said simply.

"Are you jealous?" Kyouya asked. "He's pampered by chairman Suoh."

Kyouya then noticed it was a wrong move to say that. As for he can now see an agitated Hazel. The red fire in her navy blue eyes contrasted the mood of Zen and peace with anger and frustration.

"Never, Ever say that to me again." Hazel snarled. "You can have my belongings. The deal is off."

_Gosh, she's so dramatic. One moment she's sad, and the next thing you know, she's angry. She and Tamaki are just similar. Only Tamaki is not capable of such a wide range of emotions. Tamaki is just pure clueless and well a genuine idiot. Never mind, I just need to play this game the right way, and I will have what I want._

"Oh, but it's not your belongings on the line now. It's your identity." Kyouya said while doing his signature move, pushing his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked, still enraged.

"You wouldn't want Tamaki to know that you are his sister right?" Kyouya said with a calm expression despite facing an angered Hazel.

"How do you know I wouldn't want Tamaki to know that I'm his sister?"

"You are too dense. It's written in your diary. You want Tamaki to find out for himself. I don't know why though."

"You really, really did your homework well." Hazel praised Kyouya even though she was still feeling angry.

"So I've been told. Now would you care to tell me the whole story?"

"Which part do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything. As to why Tamaki don't even know that he have a sister and to why you have the surname of Clement instead of Suoh." Kyouya said with much interest.

"Isn't this against your principle?" Hazel asked curiosity.

"And what could be that principle be?"

"The getting things done in the most interesting way?" Hazel said cautiously, not wanting her precious dairy to be damaged.

"This is the getting things done in the most interesting way. There's nothing I enjoy more then blackmailing people." Kyouya smirked. "By the way, that's the most interesting choice of words to use."

"Thank you." Hazel smiled. _This guy, one word…he's evil. How could he enjoy blackmailing people? How did he become best friends with Tamaki? They are two different human beings. No, more like Tamaki is from Mars while Kyouya is from… well somewhere beyond the Milky Way. I have to be very careful with the Ootoris'. Who knows, maybe his brother also enjoys the hobby of blackmailing…_

"Anyways, back to the topic." Kyouya said intercepting Hazel's thoughts. "I want you to tell me what I want to know." Kyouya said demandingly.

Hazel sighed in defeat. "Alright alright, you win." Kyouya then smirked devilishly at this remark.

"It all started when…" Hazel trailed off, revealing chapters of her life to the shadow king.

**Back in Japan….**

Associate the word hot and humid and you will get summer in Japan. Even with the burning sun shining brightly above your head, it's the perfect time to go to the beach, the perfect time to see fireworks. And of course last but not least, get into the mood of putting on Japan's traditional clothes; yukata. However, this insanely good weather did not put our Ouran high famous twins in the mood for any vacation.

"This is so boring." Kaoru said, waving a paper fan around.

"Indeed." The other twin replied. "Let's put my ingenious plan into action." Hikaru quoted the Host club king.

The twins looked at each other, and laugh out real loud.

"What kind of ingenious plan is that idiot talking about?" Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Yeah, infiltrating the Ootori mansion?" Kaoru laughed together with his twin.

After recovering a series of painful laughter, the twins went down to have lunch. Alone.

"Where's mom?" Kaoru asked.

"She's in China, launching her _Chi Pao_ line. Apparently, mom got inspired after seeing Haruhi in one of the Host club costume." Hikaru replied.

Kaoru nodded. "I see. I can't wait till summer holidays are over. The host club anniversary night is coming soon."

"Yes, me too." The twins then took their seat and ate in silence.

"Hey Hikaru, let's tag along Tono. I'm bored. Besides, doesn't it interest you in knowing what Kyouya is up to now?"

"Nah, I'm not interested in infiltrating the Ootori mansion. It's suicidal." Hikaru said simply, waving his fork in the air. "Besides, even if we get in, entering the shadow king's lair is like entering a mine field."

"Then what are we going to do today? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah, let's drop by Haruhi's place. Let's make Tono jealous." Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru then smiled at this. "Lets." They then stuff their food into their mouths and rushed to Haruhi's apartment.

**Meanwhile…**

Tamaki Suoh paced around his room in circles, absorb deeply in his thoughts.

_How could the twins abandon me? I'm their king! Their father! This is unacceptable! What am I to do now? The plan that I came out with is ingenious. It's a genuine plan that I can guarantee success. Hey, that rhymes a bit. Wait; get your head back here Suoh. How can I infiltrate the Ootori mansion alone? Maybe I could do it like the ninja father showed me. Or, maybe I could try conducting magic….No! That means I have to seek out Nekozawa-sempai. Brrrr…his name even contain magical effects. It sends shiver down my spine. How does he do that? But if his method could get me in the Ootori mansion no problem, then it's worth the shot. _

Without thinking about other resolution to his problem like consulting the senior Host Club members, Tamaki rushed out to Nekozawa-sempai's home. Once upon arrival, Tamaki held out a bottle of holy water and sprinkle it around the ground where he stood on.

"Be gone, evil spirits!" Tamaki screamed.

"Tamaki, this is my home. Not a cemetery." Nekozawa-sempai said, appearing at the main door. A black hood drape over his forehead. And as always, a cat puppet accompanied him. However, this time not only a cat puppet accompanied him, his younger sister was tugging his robe.

"Ah, so I see that you have strengthened your bond with your little sister." Tamaki said while posing dramatically. "And it's all thanks to me."

"Ah yes, that's true. I owe you one." Nekozawa-sempai nodded in appreciation. "So what brings you here, Suoh? Do you need a voodoo doll? Or do you need my latest creation, the candle statue. Even more effective then the traditional voodoo doll. Guarantee hundred percent efficient and effective, fuhuhu."

Tamaki backed away a few steps after seeing that Nekozawa-sempai was holding what he called a candle-statue that appeared to have the features Tamaki himself.

"..ge..Get that thing away from me! I don't want to die young. There are still so many things I want to do." Tamaki cried.

"Cool down Suoh, fuhuhu. Come in, come in. I shall show you around the house. After that, you can tell me what your purpose of being here is." Nekozawa-sempai gestured Tamaki to come in.

Tamaki was somewhat afraid to accept the offer. From what he saw, Nekozawa-sempai's house looks like a haunted mansion. The roses bud in the garden actually look like skulls, the path that leads to the main entrance of the house are filled with bones from either animal and even human being alike. Grass that surrounds the compound died from the curse that the family casts. This environment already sends warning signs to Tamaki not to enter. In reality, the rose bud that Tamaki saw was actually an experiment to produce black roses; unfortunately it in turn produces chequered roses which have the colour pattern of a chess board, who Tamaki interpreted it as skulls. As for the path, it was actually filled with pebbles. Imported pebbles from India with different unique shape. And finally the grass, an unfortunate event happened few weeks before. A herd of cow and sheep mysteriously appeared at the field of grass surrounding the mansion. The grass becomes victims of this hungry herd of animals. So, Tamaki interpretation was once again wrong. The grass did not die of a curse, but actually there's no grass at all.

_What a horrible place to be! I want to go home! Wait, I need to seek out the help of Nekozawa-sempai first…Okay, my motto here will be get in, get out. The sooner the better._

Nekozawa observed Tamaki a long time and then said "Do you need the herbs that I collected? It's good for the soul. To be more precise, it frees the soul."

Tamaki was then snapped out of his thoughts. He heard Nekozawa-sempai offering him some herbs and saw that he was waving those miracle herbs in the air.

Tamaki shook his head. "..no..No thanks sempai."

"Then what is it that really brings you here?"

"Errm, it's because I need your help." Tamaki mumble softly until it even couldn't be heard by Nekozawa-sempai.

"Fuhuhu, don't be shy. Come in, come in. Then we shall discuss on what is it that you want.

Tamaki stared at the house once again, and then looked back at his limousine. "Okay then." Tamaki entered the mansion and the door closed with a soft click.

* * *

So, how is it so far? Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Chapter 4 will be for awhile for certain reasons. So bear with me. I will try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Ouran High School Host Club.

** Music connects us**

** Chapter 4**

Nekozawa's mansion is not what Tamaki thought it would be like. It was surprisingly, bright. And the walls, they were not covered with sutras and ghostly like portraits like what Tamaki thought it would be. Every inch of the mansion is normal. And normal is not in Tamaki's vocabulary. The house was decorated with flowers and statues. Wall was hung with many portraits and invaluable paintings. And right at the stairway, the portrait of Nekozawa. He looked smart, decent and well normal. Everything was as if the same as Tamaki's residence. The maids and butlers even chorused, "Welcome, Master Suoh."

"Ne, Nekozawa-sempai, your house seems pretty nor…Ahhh! What's that?!" Tamaki suddenly screamed, pointing at a shadow. "I knew it, your house is too normal! I knew there's bound to have at least a shadow here!" exclaimed Tamaki. At this very moment, Nekozawa's mom appeared right at the door way, where Tamaki pointed at her shadow. "My, my…isn't it young Tamaki? I will take that as a compliment. This house is indeed way too bright," she smiled. Tamaki turned and faced Nekozawa's mom. She had long platinum blonde hair, fair complexion and the most brilliant bright blue eyes Tamaki had ever seen. "I see where Nekozawa-sempai inherited his good look." Tamaki said with a warm smile. "Ah, yes. Many people said so too," she replied. "Come have a sit, that includes you dear." She gestured Tamaki and Nekozawa to the sitting room. "But mom, Suoh here came with the upmost hurry; he needs my help in something." Nekozawa protested, fear clearly written on his face. "Is that so?" she questioned Nekozawa with a stern face, "We rarely spend time together with a guest, son." Her facial expression softens. "Yes mother," Nekozawa replied instantly. "Though I might need to use my special voodoo doll to find out why Tamaki is here." Nekozawa face Tamaki with a smirk. Tamaki shivered at that thought and he blurted, "I need your help, I need you to get me in the Ootori's residence!" There was a pause between the three. Tamaki looked at his host with hopeful gleaming eyes, while both Nekozawa looked at each other and then to Tamaki with curiosity. "Ootori?" asked both mother and son. "Yes," replied Tamaki excitedly. "Dealing with the Ootori is a big deal dear, why not just ring the door bell?" asked the older Nekozawa. "But that's no fun," Tamaki pout. "I need to get in there unseen, like a ninja!" he gave the idea as though he is a child proud of being able to solve mathematics. However, he immediately regretted what he just said because he suddenly found himself being dragged away by both Nekozawas' with a sly smile on their faces towards the dept of the house-the dark and ghostly part.

"Where are you taking me you devils?!" screamed Tamaki. "That's not a way to talk to someone older, young Tamaki," smiled Nekozawa's mom. "We're going to make preparations for this mission of yours." Tamaki suddenly become excited, he started having illusions of himself being someone like The Men in Black, completing missions stylishly. While Tamaki was in his own world, both Nekozawas smiled sheepishly at each other. "This is going to be a long day," said the mother. "Are you going to use an incantation or some new voodoo doll of yours?" Nekozawa smirked, "Fuhuhu, I'm going to use both. It's my first time doing so. Besides, Suoh-san will be the best candidate for such experiment." "I see you have learned much from me, son." Nekozawa's mother said amused. As they silently lead Tamaki deeper and deeper into the mansion, Tamaki knew he had obtained success. "With the Nekozawas' on my side, Kyouya definitely have no chance hiding things away from me." Tamaki thought with a bright smile plastered onto his face. However, little did he know that while he's on a mission, his precious daughter was being harassed by the devilish twins?

The Hittachin twins, renown and recognize by top international fashion designers. Not because they are talented, nor brilliant. But, renown as the spawn of devil himself, maybe even worst. And that's why; they try to avoid these twins. Though their efforts were futile, with their mom being the most important person in the business, there's no running away from the twins. But it's not as if the twins are so eager to meet them either. And so, we have the twins taking advantage while the "lord" is away on a self-suicidal mission.

Haruhi Fujioka opened her apartment door with a creak. "You have to get that door change, Haruhi. It's creaking, freaks me out." Hikaru said. Haruhi had gotten used to unexpected visit by her fellow host club members ever since they had found out where she lived. It was a horrible memory to keep, the memory when the host club successfully seeking out her residence. Though of course she knew it wasn't long before the host club hunt her down with Kyouya's incredible spy network. They had given the entire neighbourhood she lived in a shock of a life time. Imagine having six ultimately rich and influential people visiting your neighbourhood all at once. Since then, Haruhi have been bombarded with all sorts of questions by her neighbours and never before seen strangers. Ranging from is she dating any of them and are they going to lose their homes. To top it all, her father, Ranka, had all her activities under surveillance, to ensure she wasn't harass by the blonde poetic boy. Yes, Haruhi Fujioka definitely was incredible to have survived this far.

"I can't, Hikaru. This apartment belongs to the landlady. I can't just change the door just because I want to," Haruhi replied. "What are you two doing here anyways?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged. "We're bored." They said in unison. "Why not do some revision for finals? You do know that finals are in a month's time right?" Haruhi asked, not looking at the twins while she closed the door. "Come on, we're still on holidays. Even Kyouya is having fun in France." Hikaru said. "I don't think Kyouya-sempai went to France for fun, there are no merits in it," commented Haruhi. "Do any of you want tea?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, of course," Kaoru said, while making himself comfortable on the mat. "Do you have any idea why did Kyouya-sempai go to France without leaving a word, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "No. Does Tamaki-semapi know why?" Haruhi asked while boiling water for the tea. "Nah, but he's going to infiltrate the Ootori mansion for it." Hikaru informed her. "Hmm…bad idea." "Yeah." The twins nodded their head in agreement. Haruhi served the twins tea and sat down with them. "Ok, will you guys leave now?" Haruhi asked. "Nope," Hikaru said while sipping his tea. "We will leave unless you try on some of these clothes." Kaoru gave Haruhi a smile upon hearing what his brother just said and pointed at a mountain of bags at a corner of the apartment. "How did those get there? Wait, I don't even want to know." Haruhi thought. "What's all this?" Haruhi asked though she knew it must be some crazy invention of the twins. "You will be the star during the host club anniversary night," Kaoru said eagerly. "Quickly, try this on." Kaoru flung a purple lacy dress towards Haruhi. "After that, try this on too." Kaoru showed Haruhi a canary yellow dress. "This is going to be a long and tiring day, so much for studying." Haruhi thought while she took the dresses from Kaoru to change.

Kyouya have no idea how long he had sat in the café, but he certainly had all his questions answered. The question now is what to do about it. After Hazel left, Kyouya was so engrossed into his own thoughts. "So, Chairman Suoh misses Tamaki's mom dearly and secretly meet her during one of his business trips. That's when Hazel comes along and things started to get complicated. Obviously they wanted to protect her from Tamaki's grandmother, so they sent her to stay with one of her distant relative. That's a bad idea really. Sooner or later Tamaki's grandmother will find out about this. And not only will Tamaki's mother be in trouble, so will that distant relative of hers. But it's been such a long time since Hazel's birth and Tamaki's grandmother haven't find out about her yet. Chairman Suoh must really know how to hide this. But not for long, Hazel is in Ouran. However, I'm sure Chairman Suoh knows what he is doing." "Master Ootori, it's getting late." The voice of Kyouya's bodyguard, Tachibana, snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ah, yes, of course. Get the limousine ready." Kyouya ordered. After massaging his temple for a few minutes, Kyouya got up, paid for his beverages and left the café. Kyouya was checking on the stock market during his ride back to the hotel that he was staying in. However, his mind was still wandering about what he is going to do about Tamaki now. "Should I tell him? Or should I just let him find out by himself? It's a shame really that the deal between me and Hazel somehow benefited her too. Now that she would have to leave Ouran, at least the chances of Tamaki's grandmother finding out about her would be slimmer. The Suoh family already have enough problems electing a new heir. Presenting her as a candidate to take over the Suoh business line just adds on to the list of competitors I have. Though adding one more to that list wouldn't be much of a problem. I will just deal with it when the time comes."

"We're here, young master." Tachibana informed Kyouya. "Yes, thank you. Ah, and we're going back to Japan tomorrow. So get the jet ready by then." Kyouya said coolly. "Yes, of course." Tachibana bowed while opening the door for Kyouya to get out. The youngest Ootori then carried his laptop and entered his suite. Kyouya sighed while closing his door. Looking around his suite, he smiled in satisfaction. "Good, they didn't touch my things." His bed was still undone and there's some dirty clothes scattered onto the carpeted floor. However, other than that, the suite still looks as though a cleaner just been in there. Kyouya put his laptop onto the study table and started to pack. As he was listening to the business news while packing, his phone suddenly rang. "Who could this be?" thought Kyouya as he saw an unknown number. "Whoever it is, should be someone important to get my personal number." He pressed onto the answer key. Kyouya was shocked as he recognized the voice of the person calling him. The person he least expected, Tamaki's grandmother. "Don't be shock, young Kyouya. I just called up to ask whether you heard of anyone by the name of Hazel Clement in Ouran. Be honest with me, young Kyouya. This might affect your reputation."


End file.
